Facing Fate
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: Kakashi was bitter. He was not going to get close to anyone anymore. Gai was an exception. But Moriko, he had to push her away. It would just hurt her more. He already lost his team and sensei. So, if he didn't get close to her, he couldn't lose her, right? But unfortunately for him, he gets his wish in the worst way possible. It comes in the form of The Akatsuki.


I only own Moriko Kinzoku.

*FF*

An eighteen year old Kakashi and Gai both sat at the Ramen shop.

Today was definitely not the best day for Kakashi. He was more annoyed than usual.

"Haha! I have it! I will race you to finish our Ramen! I will win Kakashi!" Gai said with a thumbs up and his signature small.

"No, not today Gai." Kakashi said calmly.

A girl came over and sat next to Gai. She had silver eyes and black hair that went to mid back. Her form was one that had curves in all the right places. She was their age

"Hey losers. How are you guys today?" She asked.

"We're fine Moriko." Kakashi said as he looked passed Gai and to her.

"I'm great!" Gai said.

Moriko smiled. "We'll that's ts good."

Gai expected Kakashi to speak so when he didn't, Gai did.

"How are you!" Gai asked her.

Moriko nodded. "I'm good."

Moriko was of the Kinzoku clan. They were known through out all villages much like the Uzamaki were. But they weren't near as powerful. The Kinzoku were all from the village of the hidden waterfall. But they all spread out long ago.

The Kinzoku are a metal bending clan. But Moriko's family are the only ones in the leaf.

Moriko went to eating her ramen.

Kakashi looked at Moriko with a certain softness that only Gai was able to pick up. When he noticed Gai looking at him he looked away from Moriko

Kakashi had liked Moriko for acouple of years. But he was to afraid to tell her because he didn't want to lose her like he did his team and sensei.

Asuma walked up behind the three ninja.

He and Moriko stared talking for a second.

Gai looked at Kakashi.

"Have you told her how you feel?" He whispered.

Kakashi glared with his exposed eye.

"No Gai and don't plan to." Kakashi said in slight annoyance.

Asuma looked at that the group with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Lord third wants to see us." He didn't want to call him Father.

*FF*

Asuma, Kakashi, Moriko, and Gai all met in the third hokages office.

"Kakashi I know your AMBU but I need your eye for this mission." The third said.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes sir."

The third hokage looked at the four jonin.

"A small village ten miles from the land of rivers has had some trouble with some rogue ninjas. The rogues are taking the men of the village to the cliff about a mile from the village to throw them off if they don't do as they say. That also includes providing women. You need to go in and take out the rogues. At all cost. This village relies on you." The third said.

All four ninja nodded

"Kakashi, your captain over this mission." The third said.

Kakashi nodded.

*FF*

The four ninja had ear pieces in there ears. They could talk to each other with no problem if they got separated.

They had been traveling all day. They would reach the village in early morning.

They all stopped in a small clearing in the woods. It was maybe ten square foot in size. Kakashi found it suitable for his team tonight.

"We'll stop here tonight." Kakashi was interrupted by Gai.

"Good! Me and Asuma will take first shift!" Gai said with more excitement than he meant.

Moriko looked at Gai and Asuma like she was confused but ignored it and turned around to set up her bedding. To start a fire would give away their position.

Gai gave a look to Kakashi that said 'talk to her.' Kakashi rolled his eyes as he too went to set up his beding.

When Gai and Asuma were out of sight, Kakashi looked at Moriko who was in the process of laying down. Kakashi was on one end and Moriko was on the other.

Though they did have their mics on the guys couldn't hear them unless they pressed a button to speak.

Once they were both laying down Moriko was on her side facing Kakashi and Kakashi was on his back.

Kakashi was about to doze when Moriko spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked towards her.

Moriko took that as a yes as she looked at his only visible eye.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked.

He furrowed his brows at her question.

"Why do you think I do?" He asked.

"You just act cold with me now. Growing up we use to be so close." Moriko said

Kakashi internally sighed.

How do you tell a girl you don't want to be close to her because your scared to lose her?

But in all honesty, Kakashi pushed most people away besides Gai. Out of his old team and sensei, Gai was the only one he talked to that much though Moriko spent time with them a lot.

Him and Moriko were really close at one point. She was the only girl that didn't seem obsessed with him.

He had known her since about a year before his father took his own life. In a way, he was also close with her and her parents also. She had never turned her back on him.

Though he did kiss her once while they were at the park in the leaf. No one had seen.

He didn't know what came over him but when they were fifteen, they were sitting on a park bench waiting on Gai when they started talking. She talked about how she had a crush on this dude and Kakashi just acted. He pulled down his mask and kissed her. He couldn't stand the idea of her liking another. In a way, back then he really did love her.

What he didn't expect was for her to kiss back.

But looking back now, he realized he hurt her more than anything. After their kiss they had went back to normal. Well sorta.

Kakashi looked at her. "We're not kids anymore Moriko. People change and grow apart." Kakashi said.

Moriko gave him a sad smile.

"I understand." She said as she rolled over with her back to Kakashi.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from where Gai and Asuma was.

*FF*

A/N: I hope you all liked it so far. Though this is the first story I have many others planned.


End file.
